Key to Happiness
by Dust-of-Moon
Summary: Car Mirajane est toujours là, à l'écoute et compréhensive. Souriante et généreuse. Mais surtout incertaine et perdue. OS Mirajane X Laxus


Ohayo Mina !

Voici un vieil OS que j'avais posté sur mon compte skyrock il y a un an et que j'ai décidé de publier sur ce site !

Enjoy !

* * *

Mirajane était la barman, et la représentante de Fairy Tail, elle était aussi une mage de rang S, mais ça s'était avant... Avant que Lisanna parte... Bien avant encore, elle était la rivale d'Erza et une sœur présente pour sa famille. Mais Mira, elle n'est pas que ça, elle est aussi celle qui est toujours là, n'importe quand, pour n'importe qu'elle raison que l'on le veuille ou non. Elle souriait et rassurait les personnes qui l'entouraient, elle était d'une douceur incomparable et c'est surement pour cette raison qu'elle n'était pas que la représentante de Fairy Tail. Car Mira était toujours celle qui est là, celle qui écoute, qui que vous soyez, c'est surement pour cela qu'elle n'était pas que la sœur d'Elfmann et de Lisanna et surement pour cela qu'elle n'est plus la rivale d'Erza.

Vous l'aurez compris, Mirajane est douce et attentionnée, toujours là dans le moments de besoin le cœur sur les mains. Et c'est pour cela que c'est elle qui garde les secrets des personnes tristes assise au bar pour milles et une raisons, ou même de ces personnes joyeuse qui le sourire aux lèvres viennent s'asseoir au bar pour lui confier le trésor de leur cœur. Mirajane guérit les blessures invisibles et rend la joie des personnes contagieuse, Mira est un peu le centre de la guilde sans pour autant s'en rendre compte. Mais dans tout cela, ou est la Mirajane ? La vraie Mirajane, car si elle donne tout pour les personnes qui l'entourent, que devient-elle ? Elle sourit simplement à la vie en attendant qu'elle lui sourisse à son tour, ce qu'elle a finit par faire en lui rendant Lisanna, mais le vide était encore présent et si elle était douée pour comprendre le cœur des gens, le sien restait indéchiffrable et ne voulait pas lui donner la clé qui lui permettrais de l'ouvrir.

Les personnes continuaient d'arriver au bar racontant toute sorte de chose et elle, même si elle les écoutait, elle essayait de déchiffrer son cœur et de retrouver la clé de son bonheur qui ouvrirait son cœur. Puis, elle finit par se demander à qui elle allait se confier puisque c'était à elle que les personnes racontaient leurs insignifiants et pourtant si importants problèmes. Ce confier à elle ne marcherait pas, mais elle ne voulait pas expliquer cela à Lucy, Levy ou Erza celles-ci c'étaient tellement confiées à elle, qu'elle savait qu'elles ne pourraient pas l'aider à se dépêtrer des sentiments qui s'accrochaient comme des tentacules à son cœur. Grey, Natsu et Gajeel étaient bien trop violents, ils lui diraient surement d'aller taper quelqu'un pour arranger les choses. Décidément, c'était bien plus compliqué qu'elle ne le pensait les sentiments. Mirajane décida de se confier à la prochaine personne qui viendrait au bar pour lui parler, n'importe qui que se soit même si c'est Happy.

À sa grande surprise, elle vit pour la première fois à son bar Luxus. Qui aurait cru qu'il viendrait un jour se confier, mais à son grand étonnement, il se contenta de prendre un verre et il ne prit pas la parole. Mira attendit un peu qu'il se confît en essuyant de la vaisselle, cependant, il ne prit pas la parole comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Elle finit par prendre la parole en se rappelant ce qu'elle s'était dit quelques instants plutôt.

"Luxus, je... Je fais partie de Fairy Tail, ma deuxième famille, on pourrait dire, la vie m'a rendu ma sœur, je n'ai pas à me plaindre et pourtant... J'ai toujours écouté les autres, mais, j'ai maintenant réalisé qu'il n'y avait personne pour m'écouter moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je ne sais même pas si quelque chose m'arrive réellement, je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus, le bonheur me glisse entre les doigts, je me sens seule, triste. Je ne comprends pas mes sentiments ni mon coeur, il reste clos ne laissant même pas y rentrer son possesseur, je suis perdue...  
-Tu es perdue où est-ce la clé de ton bonheur que tu as perdu ? demanda Luxus se pliant avec une facilité déconcertante dans la peau d'une personne attentionnée et attentive  
-Je... Je ne sais pas...

Luxus se pencha au-dessus du bar et rapprocha son visage de celui de Mira qui rougit légèrement.

-Serais-tu déstabilisée, l'interrogea Luxus un sourire charmeur sur le visage  
-Peut-être, répondit-elle en rentrant dans son jeu  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Et toi ? lui rétorqua-t-elle pour ne pas lui répondre"

Il se contenta de sourire avant de se pencher jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent. Mira ne comprenait pas la tournure des événements, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle ne l'aima pas, bien au contraire, lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, elle sentit de curieux fourmillements la parcourir de la tête au pied. C'est alors qu'une voix courroucée retentit non loin d'eux.

"T'essayes de faire quoi Luxus, s'écria Elfmann  
-Et toi, répondit Luxus en pointant du doigt Evergreen qui était accrochée au bras du frère de Mira  
-Je... Ça n'a aucun rapport, je ne laisserais aucun homme poser la main sur Mira à part s'il est plus fort que moi !  
-Plus fort que toi ? répéta Luxus amusé  
-Arrêtez ça, s'interposa Mira  
-Mais... commença son frère  
-Il n'y a pas de "mais", je te laisse bien tranquille quand tu es avec Evergreen !

Elfmann baissa la tête et Evergreen eu un petit sourire amusé avant de l'emmener à une table pour le résonner...

-Alors comme cela, tu compares notre relation à celle de ton frère et d'Ever ?  
-Je n'ai rien dit de telle, se défendit Mira  
-Je cite : "Je te laisse bien tranquille quand tu es avec Evergreen", expliqua-t-il amusé  
-Et alors ?  
-Tu voudrais que l'on nous laisse tranquille ?  
-Pourquoi pas, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui après avoir fait le tour du bar  
-Où en étions nous dans notre conversation avant qu'il ne vienne nous déranger, demanda Luxus  
-Quelque part... Par là, je pense, sourit Mira

Elle se rapprocha de lui, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et Luxus finit l'embrasser, elle passa ses bras dans le cou de Luxus qui mit ses mains sur sa taille. Mira, heureuse, comprit que ce n'est pas toujours dans soi-même que la clé du bonheur se trouve, et que finalement, se sont les autres qui nous la donne.

* * *

Un review, s'il vous plaît ? :3


End file.
